Follow Through
by slackerD
Summary: sequel to Seeking Advice. Calab doesn't seem to be following his own good advice.


**Title:** Follow Through  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Paige/Emily, Calab/Hanna, Pam Fields  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** sequel to Seeking Advice. Calab doesn't seem to be following his own good advice.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~2,312  
**Spoilers:** 3x12

* * *

Because any drop in her grades will mean Paige is unable to see Emily, she's stretched out on her girlfriend's bed working on her Trig homework. Emily, meanwhile, is cleaning her room.

"It's so unfair that your homework is done already," Paige grumbles as Emily looks around her now mostly clean room.

"Well maybe all this extra attention will make you love it. You can be a famous… Trigonometrist?" Emily suggests, half smiling.

"I'm pretty sure that's not anything," Paige replies. "Besides, I hate math. Why would I want to spend the rest of my life surrounded by it?"

"Stranger things have happened," Emily shrugs.

"Yeah, I guess," Paige replies, sullen. Seeing Emily laying down on the floor, she asks, "What are you doing?"

"Since you're not done yet, I might as well clean under the bed, too, right?"

"Uh, sure. It's your room."

They settle into a moment of quiet as Emily slides under the bed and Paige attempts to deal with the periodic function in front of her.

A few minutes later, Emily's cell begins ringing.

Sliding herself half off the bed, Paige lets her head off the bed so Emily can hear her as she says, "Your phone's ringing."

There's a bit of a scuffling sound and then Emily asks, "Can you grab it?"

Paige nods and reaches for Emily's phone on the night stand.

"Emily's phone."

"Oh hey Paige," Hanna says. "Is Em busy?"

"Um, sorta," Paige replies. "She's under the bed cleaning."

"Oh."

"Do you want to talk to her?" Paige asks.

Hanna sighs.

"Or maybe I can help?" Paige offers.

Now that they know Paige isn't A, all of Emily's friends have been a lot friendlier and have been making a real effort to get to know her and vice versa, Hanna especially. And since Paige can't help but feel a bit guilty about Calab getting shot, even if it was completely out of her control, Paige has found herself trying a little bit more with Hanna.

"Calab is driving me crazy," Hanna exclaims. "He keeps saying he's just fine and that he doesn't need to rest."

"Oh."

"He's acting like he didn't almost die three weeks ago!" Hanna continues to rant. "He says he's okay, that he's ready to keep helping us deal with A."

"Well that's—"

"I mean doesn't he understand that I _need_ him safe? Seeing him like that… And I couldn't… I mean because A is after _us_, it means that he's in more danger—that you're _both _in more danger… Oh. Sorry Paige."

"It's okay, Hanna."

"I just… it's stupid."

"Hanna…"

"The only thing good about Calab getting shot is that I didn't have to worry about his safety for a while and now he's trying to shorten that. And I'm just not ready yet."

Paige looks down at Emily's legs sticking out from under her bed and feels her heart clench.

"It's never going to be long enough," she tells Hanna. "Worrying about someone you love… and not being able to protect them, well, you're always going to want more time where you don't have to be on guard."

"Paige…"

"Sorry," Paige replies. "I didn't mean to make this about me."

Hanna sighs.

"It's just that I understand where he's coming from," Paige continues.

"I'm mad because I care," Hanna says quietly.

"And I'm sure he knows that," Paige tells her. "Just like you know that he's being stubborn because _he's_ worried about_you_."

"Yeah."

"If you guys can just keep that in mind," Paige says. "Then maybe you guys won't get so annoyed with each other?"

"Is that what you guys do?"

"Huh?"

"You and Emily?" Hanna questions. "Is that how the two of you deal?"

"Uh… I guess."

Truth be told she and Emily haven't really dealt with it all. With Paige's parents wanting to limit their time together, a lot of their struggle has been to just be able to _see_each other, spend time together. On top of all that is Emily trying to deal with her part in Nate's death, because even in her mind, Paige refuses to think of it as Emily killing Nate, even if she did; while Paige is dealing with her new fear of the dark and small spaces, as well as her usual feeling of not being enough for Emily. How to handle the added danger of A has been avoided somewhat, beyond vague, yet comforting statements.

"Because Em hasn't really mentioned anything," Hanna continues. "And so I just assumed that meant you guys were confused too, but now… It sounds like you guys have it all figured out."

"Just lucky, I guess," Paige shrugs, even if Hanna can't see her.

"Well good," Hanna replies. "Someone around here needs to have some good luck."

"Maybe if you just told him why you want him to rest up a bit more?" Paige suggests. "I mean, if I was him, I would be so worried about you and shove aside that I just got shot."

"Mmmm," Hanna says.

Paige wonders if she even her heard her.

"Maybe you could talk to him," Hanna exclaims.

"What?"

"Yeah," Hanna continues. "You guys should talk."

"We should?"

"Sure. It'd be good. For both of you."

"Uh…" Paige isn't sure how to respond. Technically, she and Calab have already talked; though no one else seems to know. She'd been too embarrassed to tell Emily and apparently Calab hadn't mentioned it to Hanna. She wonders what that means.

"No it's perfect," Hanna continues, the excitement building in her voice. "You guys should come over for dinner tonight. It'll just be the four of us. And then you and Calab can talk after."

"Well…"

"I know your folks are being, well, strict, but maybe if my mom calls them?"

Surprisingly Paige already has permission to eat dinner at the Fields'. It's why she's doing her homework now, instead of much more pleasurable activities with Emily. Her parents will never allow it again if her grades slip. Paige also knows a call from Ashley Marin will _not_convince her father.

"Actually, I already have permission to eat dinner with Emily, so maybe if her mom calls my dad…"

"Really?" Hanna squeals.

Paige winces slightly as she pulls the phone away from her ear. "Let me talk to Em first. Okay?"

"Sure, Paige," Hanna replies. "I'll wait."

Sighing, Paige slides herself half off the bed and lets her head fall until she can see under the bed, sort of. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Hanna wants to know if we want to have dinner at her house with her and Calab."

"Sure," Emily replies. "But what about your parents? Won't they think we lied to them?"

Paige shrugs which causes her to almost lose her balance and fall off the bed; luckily her feet hanging off the other side of the bed keep her from falling completely. She looks sheepish as she says, "Do you think if your mom called and explained?"

Not bothering to hide her chuckling at Paige's clumsiness, Emily says, "Maybe. She would if I asked. But do _you_think they'll agree?"

"I have no idea anymore," Paige replies.

"Well, if you think you can work it out with your parents, then I say, yes."

"Okay." Paige pulls herself up as she picks Emily's cell back up. "Um, I need to check with my parents, but if they say yes, then we'll be there."

"Good. See you guys in a bit then."

Ending the call, Paige puts Emily's cell back on the night stand. Since her homework's just about done, Paige returns to it as Emily continues to clean.

**…**

Paige is shocked when Mrs. Fields gets off the phone and tells them that her parents said yes. She's pretty sure that Mrs. Fields talked to her mom and not her dad. They make an effort to be civil to each other during the few brief encounters Paige or Emily have witnessed and both girls figure it's the best they can hope for, considering how their parents' first interaction occurred.

Still, it's a welcomed surprise and Paige, acting without thought, hugs Mrs. Fields. She quickly pulls away, apologizing to her feet.

"Paige," Mrs. Fields says. "It's okay. I'm glad that… I'm glad that you're comfortable enough to do that."

"Yeah?"

She nods. "You make Emily happy. And that's all that matters to me. Okay?"

Paige looks up, a hopeful smile on her face. "Well, thanks, Mrs. Fields."

"You're welcome Paige. I hope you girls have a good time."

**…**

Dinner is fun and light hearted. They avoid touchy topics and mostly spend the time trying to make each other laugh. It's one of the nicest and most relaxed meals Paige has had in a long time.

And even though the most interaction she's had with Calab is when she visited him in the hospital, Paige falls into an easy camaraderie with him. She's glad since it's likely that they'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future and because Paige knows Emily is worried about how well her girlfriend will get along with her best friends' boyfriends.

Hanna not so subtly has Emily help her clean up while Paige helps Calab out of the kitchen. He settles onto the couch with a slight grunt, but still offers Paige a weak grin as she settles next to him.

"So," he says.

"So," she replies. "How you holding up?"

"Better. I'm so ready to be done with all this."

For a moment, Paige isn't sure if he's talking about being shot or the bigger issue of A; maybe both.

"Yeah."

They sit in awkward silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of their girlfriends cleaning up.

"So what did Hanna want you to talk to me about?"

"Uh…"

"Because subtly isn't really in her vocabulary," Calab continues.

Paige sighs. She's thankful to Calab for helping her before, so she wants to do this, but she's not sure how to without it being awkward, well more awkward. "She's, uh, concerned."

Calab raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment.

Paige sighs and decides to try a different route. "You never mentioned to Hanna that I visited you in the hospital?"

"Did you tell Emily?"

Paige shakes her head. "I was kinda embarrassed. Plus, I knew she'd yell at me for biking around Rosewood, injured, at two in the morning."

Calab chuckles. "Yeah she would."

"You gave me some good advice," Paige says, looking at her hands, fidgeting in her lap. "Advice I'm trying to follow."

"Glad to hear it."

"Thing is," Paige continues. "You don't seem to be following it."

"What?"

"What happened to just being there for them? That they've survived this long and have proven they can take care of themselves?"

"Um…" Calab actually looks a bit embarrassed. "I forgot?"

It's Paige's turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Okay. Fine. It's easier said than done," Calab replies. "I mean, I know what I said, but seriously, I just want to make this all go away. And I can't do that until I'm better. So I need to get better. Now."

"I understand."

"And I know I'm driving Hanna crazy," he says. "But I can't help it."

"You know she's just getting more worried that you're messing up your recovery," Paige replies.

Calab nods. "She's brought it up once or twenty times." He offers a half smile. "Oh god," he groans. "Is that what this is?"

"Huh?"

"She asked you to talk to me."

"Um, well, I wouldn't says she _asked_, per say," Paige mutters.

"Can you imagine if she knew we've already been talking?"

Paige shakes her head.

Calab sighs. "All right. Let's hear it."

"Uh, what?"

"I'm sure there's something you're supposed to convince me of, so let's hear it."

"It's nothing you don't already know," Paige tells him. "She's just worried about the fact that you seem to be pushing yourself so hard. She, uh, she told me that the only good thing about your being shot is that once you were pronounced stable, she didn't have to worry about you getting hurt on her behalf for a while."

"Oh."

"I guess she just wanted to enjoy a little more time of not having to worry so much."

"Oh."

Not knowing what else to say; Paige lapses into silence. She tries to watch Calab out of the corner of her eye, but doesn't want to be too creepy, so she just stares at her hands and tries not to feel too uncomfortable.

"I just want her to be safe," Calab says finally.

"And she wants the same for you," Paige replies. "Maybe you could look at it like you're protecting each other and remember that all the worry and concern and fear you have for her, she has for you."

"Yeah…"

"If you just keep that in mind, things will be a bit easier."

"Is it?" Calab asks. "A little bit easier that way?"

Paige shrugs. "Getting there, I guess."

"It's not exactly the same for you guys," Calab says.

"Isn't that always true?"

"I'll try," Calab promises. "It's the best I can do."

"That's all Hanna wants," Paige assures him.

**…**

"So how'd your talk with Calab go?" Emily asks as she drives Paige home.

"Uh, good I guess."

"Thanks for talking to him," Emily says. "I know Hanna kinda pushed you into it."

"I don't mind," Paige tells her, wondering if she should mention that she had visited Calab in the hospital a week ago; maybe later.

"Well she appreciates it. And so do I."

"It's no big deal," Paige shrugs. "Calab and I have a lot in common."

Emily glances over at Paige in surprise, before turning her attention back to the road. "I suppose you do." She reaches out and laces their hands together, squeezing slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Em."


End file.
